


Sleepover

by Kitty_Horanson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Horanson/pseuds/Kitty_Horanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall jerks Louis off at a sleepover with the other boys. In the end it turns into a sex party. And Louis is the main course.  The story will be in Louis’ POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut story, ever.  
> Give me feedback.  
> Please don't be rude.

We were having a sleepover at Liam’s flat, and we are watching a movie. Liam and Zayn were sharing a blanket, as were Niall and I. Harry was by himself because he was naked. 

It’s at the middle of the movie and I feel Niall’s hand on my thigh. I look at him, but he’s watching the movie as if nothing’s happening. I move his hand and continue watching the movie.

As I was getting into the movie I feel Niall’s hand go over my boxers, and I gasp. I look at him and whisper; “What the hell are you doing?” He just shrugs his shoulders, and moves closer to my little friend.

“You like that? You like me rubbing your cock, you little slut.” He whispers hoarsely as he palms me through my boxers.

I moan quietly, and the boys turn towards me. “You okay Loueh?” Zayn asks. I nod. “Yeah, I’m just really hungry.” I fake rubbing my belly. “Okay.” And they continue watching the movie.

“Niall stop, please.” I whisper. He moves his hand and I sigh in relief. I get up and get some crisps and cookies. As I walk back into the living room I hear Harry laughing. “What?” I question. “You a little excited Loueh?” He laughs louder. I look down and see my friend sticking straight up. “I uh.” I stutter. 

I sit down and cover myself up. “I can help you with your situation.” Niall whispers cheekily. “You caused my situation you twat” I whisper back. 

It’s almost to the end of the movie and Niall is jerking me off. “You’re such a dirty slut. Enjoying one of your best friends rubbing your throbbing cock. So dirty.” He whispers hungrily. I feel the pit in my stomach. “You going to cum. cum on my hand you dirty whore.” He moans quietly in my ear. 

I couldn’t handle it anymore and I came the hardest I’ve ever came in my life. “Fuuuuuck yeah. Oh yeah. Fuck Niall. Feels so fucking good.” I moan. Then I realize I was in the living room with the other boys, and slap my hand over my mouth. 

I see Harry and Zayn fidget it their seats. “What the hell just happened?” Liam whispers. When neither I nor Niall answer he stands up and pulls the blanket off us. Niall’s hand happens to still be in my boxers rubbing me through my orgasm. 

“I uh.” I stutter turning towards Niall to see he has a boner also. He pulls his hand out of my boxers and licks some of my cum off. What happens next surprises me. Liam grabs Niall’s hand and Sucks my cum off his finger, and moans.

I feel my dick starting to get hard again. As I was about to speak I feel Niall’s lips on mine. Kissing back I start to rub his throbbing member, and he moans in my mouth. I feel somebody take my boxers off, and the start sucking me off.   
This causes me to moan in Niall’s mouth. He swipes his tongue on my bottom lip and I let him in. Niall pushes me back so I’m lying on the couch with him on top of me. So here I am making out with one of my best friends. My other best friend is sucking me off, while my other two best friends are watching. 

Niall pulls away and takes my shirt off, so I’m completely naked. He starts kissing down my chest till he gets to where Liam is. “Watch out mate.” Liam moves and Niall blows on my throbbing cock, causing me to moan. 

He continues to kiss down my body till he gets to my arse. “Lay on your stomach” He moans in my ear, and I do so. He lifts my hips so my arse is in the air. At first I was confused at what he was doing, until I felt his tongue on my soft spot. This makes me a moaning mess. 

I look up to see Liam, Zayn, and Harry jerking off to me and Niall. “Fuck, yes. Right there Niall. Mm, feels so good. Yeah baby.” I splurge as he plunges his tongue in my pink hole. “Haz, come here baby.” I moan softly. “Yeah?” He asks when he’s right in front of me. “Lay down on your back, so I can suck you off.” 

When he lays down I lift my body up a little bit. But just enough so he can put his member right in front of me. And I get to work. 

As I was sucking Harry off, Niall removes his mouth. I get off Harry and whine. “Turn over.” He growls. I do as told. “Zayn can you go get Liam’s lube? It’s in his nightstand drawer.” Liam looks baffled.

“How’d you know where my lube was?” Niall laughs. “Remember when you were really horny and I was spending the night? You told me where the lube was so I could finger you.” A look of realization flashes on his face. “Oh”

Zayn comes back with a small bottle of lube. Niall grabs it and mumbles a ‘thanks mate’. He squirts some on his 3 fingers and plunges one in. When I got used to it I told him he could add another. He starts scissoring them. He finally adds a third. “Ooooooooh fuck. Right there. Mhmm, feels so good.” I ramble as his fingers hit my prostate. 

I feel the pit in the bottom of my stomach bubble. “I’m about to cum Niall.” I moan loudly. As I say that he pulls his fingers out. “I- what?!” 

“I don’t want you to cum with my fingers.” He explains as he rubs his member with lube. I just nod as he lines himself up at my entrance, and pushes in slightly. I couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped my legs around him making him go deeper. 

“Fuuuuuck. You’re so tight.” He moans loudly. “Move.” I demand, and he does. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck. God Niall. You’re so fucking big. Fill me up so nicely.” 

“Get on your knees baby” He pulls out for a second. When I get on my knees he plunges into me. Hitting my prostate dead on. “Ooooooooh! Fuck.” I moan. The room is quiet. All you hear is skin slapping and a wet sound. 

You can occasionally hear one of the boys moan. As I let out a little moan someone shoved their cock in my mouth. I look up to see Zayn, so I just suck. Bobbing my head, moaning once in a while which makes Zayn go crazy. “God Loueh. Feels so good.” He moans. 

Niall starts moving his hips in figure eights, while he’s rubbing my cock. I moan really loud on Zayn dick. “You like that? You’re such a slut Lou. Getting fucked, in the arse and the face. You should be punished by Liam and Harry next.” Niall growls in my ear. He then smacks my arse, making me closer to the edge. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck. God Louuuu! Fuuuuuck I’m about to-“ He was cut off by his juices spilling down my throat. Warm and slimy. He pulls his cock out of my mouth making me whine a little. But I was cut off quickly but Niall slamming into me. “Fuck Ni. Harder.” I breathe out. 

“I’m about to-““Me too.” One more thrust was all it too for us to cum. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Oh shit. Ahh!” Niall moans, thrusting me through my orgasm. He pulls out, making a slurp sound. As I was about to say something Harry cuts me off with his lips. 

He pulls away and attaches his lips to my neck sucking and lick all over. Making me half hard again. “Loueh, I think you should be licked out. Get all that cum out of your nice arse.” Liam squeezes my arse. “Yes. Fuck. Lick me out daddy.” I breathe out, fully hard now. 

“As you please baby.” He spreads my arse cheeks open and plunges his long tongue in me. Sucking and licking. “Holy Fuck. Ooooooooh yes! FUCK! Lick me clean daddy.” I babble. Harry them pulls my head up and jams his cock in my mouth. Not that I mind at all. 

I lick his slit, making him go crazy. “Don’t fucking tease me Loueh.” He growls. I take him in fully. Deep throating. Just as I was deep throating harry, Liam starts thrusting his tongue. I pull off Harry for a second, making him whine. 

“Liaaaaaam. Fuuuuuck I can’t take it anymore. Fuck me.” I moan loud as hell. “Beg.” He whispers. “Please. Please put your huge cock inside me. Fill me up so nicely. Please daddy. Fuck me till I can’t stand straight.” I cry. 

“Okay baby.” He kisses my neck. Next thing I know, he’s inside me. It feel so fucking good too. “D-daddy. Fuck daddy. You feel so good. Fill me up nicely. Fuck me harder daddy. I’ve been a bad boy.” Liam speeds up, as Harry sucks on my nipple. “Fuck yes. Yesyesyesyes. Fuck me harder daddy. I’ve been a bad boy.” I moan like a bitch.

“God Lou. So fucking tight. Even after you’ve already been fucked.” Liam spurs. I moan in response. Liam pulls out and I whine again. “Ride me like the slut you are” He demands as he slaps my arse. I get up and sit on his cock. 

I bounce up and down as he makes out with harry. I look over to see Zayn on his knees sucking Niall off, and I get turned on even more. “Fuck! I need more. Please Liam I need more.” I start to cry. He pulls away from harry and starts jerking me off. Rubbing his finger over my slit.

Harry starts rubbing my balls, and this sends me over the edge. “Holy fucking shit. Liam. Liam. Fuck. Yes. Fucking God Liam!” I scream out as I cum on his hand. “God Louis! Fucking Shit. You’re so fucking tight. Arg!! You like my cum filling you up? Tell Daddy you like my cum filling you up.” He yells. 

“Fuck Daddy. I love your cum filling my tight arse up. Feels so fucking good.” I moan as Liam thrusts out his orgasm. He pulls out and kisses me softly. 

“God Lou. You’re a good fuck. But next time It’s Niall’s turn.” Zayn laughs.


End file.
